


Dear voltron

by Daisy_Mae_17



Series: fandom letters [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Gay Hunk (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Letters, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Mae_17/pseuds/Daisy_Mae_17
Summary: a series of letters from team voltron. See if Keith and pidge are true soulmates





	1. long time no see

Dear Keith,  
I know we haven't talked in a long time. We've been really busy here lately, but we all miss you so much. I've been thinking about the last time we saw each other and how you almost sacrificed yourself for us. Lance and Hunk are driving me nuts with all there soulmate stuff. They keep asking if I know who my soulmate is and I keep telling them no. Isn't this stuff supposed to be private. Oh I got to go hopefully you uh get this.

Sincerely Pidge


	2. Goodbye for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile but I've been debating on changing the way I write this story

Dear Pidge,

Hello I know I think about that day a lot. Everyone tells me I shouldn't dwell on it but I can't let it go. I don't really think you'll want to hear this. I don't know how to help you with Hunk and Lance. I don't think anyone could help with them. I have some news I'll be going on a mission and I should be back in three months. You can still send letters and I'll just read them when I get back. If you want my opinion; oh shoot I need to go talk to you when I get back. Bye Kaite

Sincerely Keith 


End file.
